Below Sky Trouble
by SSpeedy
Summary: Mahad left without permission again. What do they find? A clone that leads them to trouble.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fic based losely of an RP with a friend. _Losely._

* * *

"Mahad," Dahlia approaches Mahad as he's working on the Hyperion. "What are doing?" 

"I'll tell you if you don't tell Cortes." He replies, crawling out of the hatch.

"Uhhhm... sure."

"I'm just about to go flying around."

"Hey!" Dahlia jumps. "You're crazy, what if a Sphere ship spots you?"

"That's the cleaver part," Mahad stands up and looks over the ledge. "I'm going down to see how low the Hyperion can go."

"Nice rhyming..." she shakes her head. "But that's even crazier."

"Just don't tell Cortes," short pause. "You can come with us if you want."

"Lena's going too?"

"Yeah."

Dahlia pauses but shakes her head. "Nu-nooo. I'm going to tell Cheng and we'll keep in contact." She pauses again. "What am I saying, you shouldn't even go."

"Give us five hours."

"Three."

"Six."

"Eight."

"Deal," Both say at the same time.

Dahlia runs off the Hyperion just before it leaves, shaking her head and scowling. "I can't believe I let him go."

* * *

"Soo," Lena starts tapping her fingers. "We're just going to fly down, fly back up and that's it, right?" 

"Nope," Mahad starts flying straight. "I want to see what's down here."

"Getting kind of dark now," Lena looks up. "The clouds are getting thicker as we go down."

"Chillax," He starts shifting his head at the small blocks here and there. "Some of these have houses."

"You're not thinking about landing on one, are you?" Just as she was asking, Mahad was landing the Hyperion to one of the blocks. "Dahlia's wrong, you're insane."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Yes," she starts to follow Mahad. "But curiosity killed the cat, remember?"

Mahad shrugs the fact off his shoulder and continues walking until he reaches a door. He slowly opens it. "Hellooo...?"

"Brilliant, Mahad..." Lena follows cautiously as he walks inside. "Who would live down here?"

Suddenly, a thump is herd from down the hall.

Mahad flinched. "What was that?"

A human steps into the hall and turns toward Mahad. "Who's there?"

"I know that voice." Lena takes a step back.

"I think I do too," Mahad starts to quiver. "I knew coming down here was a bad idea!"

Lena pauses and glares at Mahad.

The stranger walks toward them.

"Who are you?" Mahad poses for a fight, but Lena pulls him back.

He becomes visible. "The Sphere named me Alse..."

"Named you?" Lena asks, keeping cautious. "Did the Sphere take you when you were a kid?"

"No," Alse shrugs. "I wasn't even born."

"Not born?" Mahad jumps. "So were you cloned?"

"Yes," he replies. "By accident."

Mahad scratches his head, confused. "How?"

"That's not important, Mahad," Responds Lena. "The real question is, by whom?"

"Otter... no, Otis… no."

"Oslo?"

"Yeah, Oslo,"

"Then why aren't you attacking us?" ask Mahad.

"Why would I do that?" Alse leans back as Mahad leans in like he's going to attack.

"So," Lena starts to study the stranger closer. "You're an opposite clone."

"That might explain it."

A hum of a Patroller starts to approach the dark block. It doesn't take long for Mahad to jump and run.

"THE SPHERE!" He yells.

"Calm down," Alse whispers. He catches Mahad and points to a door. "Hide."

Lena and Mahad run inside the room. They use their surrounding to cover themselves up and blend in. After frozen in one position, they lower their breathing and wait.

Alse remains seated in the hallway as the door slowly opens. Oslo, Diwan and a few Brigadiers enter the house. As Oslo approaches his clone, the Brigs make their way to block any exits and Diwan standing at the main door.

Oslo looks up at the closet door when he hears the sound of a crowbar hitting the floor.

"Oops," murmurs Mahad. He hears Oslo coming closer to the door. He picks up the crowbar and wields it like a baseball bat. Just as the door opens, Mahad swings the weapon.

A dread silence when Mahad looks down at the unconscious Oslo.

"Uhm..." Mahad grins awkwardly. "Victory...?"

* * *

"Dahlia," Cheng called out to Dahlia. "A Sphere ship is in their sector!" 

"What," Dahlia runs after to see the radar. "Not good."

"Should we call Cortes," Cheng asks nervously.

"Yeah," Dahlia gets up. "Let's go look for him."

* * *

Dahlia runs to the Saint Nazaire. "Hey, Cortes," Dahlia walks into the cockpit where Cortes is rocking back and forth in his chair. 

"Hi, Dahlia," he greets.

"Cheng and I spotted the Mahad has ventured under the Archipelago."

Cortes jumps to his feet. "HE DID WHAT!?"

"And a Sphere ship is in his sector," adds Cheng.

"Wayan, prepare the Mosquitoes…"

* * *

"You brats," Diwan shouts. 

"That's getting kind of old," Mahad says right before getting pulled out of the way by Lena. "HEY!"

Lena starts running for a window. "SHUT UP AND RUN!" But a Brigadier jumps in their way.

"AH!" Mahad turns around, only to trip on Oslo. "MOVE IT- oh right."

"This way," Alse runs around a corner. "Follow me!"

Lena and Mahad take no hesitation to follow him. Diwan and the Brigs scatter around the house hoping to catch them through some exit.

While their busy chasing each other, the Saint Nazaire releases the Mosquitoes and the Nazaire lands.

With caution, Cortes opens the door. "HAULT," Shout a Brig, just before its head is blown off.

Cortes proceeds inside, but flinches back when he sees Oslo lying on the ground with a deep gash on his forehead. He steps forward, trying to see if Oslo's breathing; he is. Cortes keeps his gun aimed at him as he crabwalks into the other room.

"Well, well," taunts Diwan. "Look who came to rescue the missing Pirates."

"Tell me what you've done with them," demands Cortes, aiming to Diwan's head.

"They're not here, Cortes," she replies.

"The Hyperion is right outside," he's becoming impatient. "And I know _you_ wouldn't injure Oslo. Where are they?"

"Hiding," Diwan shrugs. "Apparently they ran off with someone."

Cortes shoots at her feet and dashes out of the room. He signals to the others that there's trouble as he races through the house.

"GET THE OLD FOOL," demands Diwan.

"MAHAD," he shouts. "LENA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" He's pulled in a room. The Brigadiers run right by it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cortes removes the hand off his mouth. "ARE YOUR CRAZY!?"

"Shush, Cortes," whispers Mahad.

"You could have given me a heart attack," growls Cortes. "Where are we anyway?"

"Let's call it an invisible room," responds Alse. "No one else, except Oslo, will find this room unless they lean against the wall."

"Who are you," asks Cortes, holding up his gun.

"This is Alse," explains Lena, grabbing Cortes' wrist. "He's an opposite clone of Oslo."

Cortes lowers his weapon, striking a glare right into his eyes. The sudden eye contact makes Alse flinch.

* * *

"Mosquito One to Saint Nazaire," says Wayan as he shoots Diwan's get away Patroller. "Do you see any action inside the house?" 

"Saint Nazaire to Mosquito One," responds Cheng. "All I see is Brigadiers running back and forth. Dahlia's going in."

"Reload Mosquito One," Wayan replies. "I'm going with her."

"10-4, Wayan."

* * *

After running in circles twenty times trying to catch the missing fugitives, Diwan starts to throw home equipment across the room in anger. "Damn brats!" She picks up a lamp and walks across the living room. She hears someone approaching from behind her. Without hesitation, Diwan throws the lamp. 

"OW," Oslo hits the ground.

"Forgive me, Commander," stutters Diwan. She runs to his aid. "I thought you were..."

"Spare me your pathetic excuses," interrupts Oslo as he climbs back to his feet. "Just take care of the Rebels up front. I'll take care of Alse and his _guests_…"

"Yes, Commander," nods Diwan, leaving the room.

Oslo turns around and puts his hand over his forehead. He removes his hand and marks the wall with his blood and continues down the hall.

"We have to get out of here," Alse runs down the stairs.

"How do we know we can trust you," asks Cortes, running down two steps at a time.

"You can stay here if you don't trust me," enquires Alse. "Say hi to Oslo for us."

"Aye," Cortes runs faster. "You made your point,"

Oslo walks through the hidden wall and stares down the stair case. He hears the multiple steps of retreating echoing up the narrow path. He follows.

* * *

Dahlia moves slowly to the door, keeping her Energy Bow ready. Wayan crawls under the window and slowly looks into the house from the corner. He lowers his head and crawls back to Dahlia. 

"Three Brigadiers and Diwan," he reports. "I don't see any sign of Cortes. Let alone, Mahad and Lena."

"Alright," Dahlia gets ready to charge the Energy Bow. "We'll ambush on three…" Wayan stands up and aims his gun. "two…" Dahlia puts her hand on the door knob. "One."

They jump in and start shooting rapidly. The Brigs were cut off guard and went down easy. Diwan was shot in the arm before creating a barrier. Wayan and Dahlia keep shooting, knowing that she can't keep it up with the dim sunlight. Diwan's barrier fades and she gets shot in the face. As she's down, Wayan and Dahlia run into the house.

"Cortes," shouts Wayan as he runs into every room. "Where are you?"

Dahlia sighs after they double check once more. She gets tired for running so fast, so she leans on a wall. "AH!" She falls right through.

"Dahlia," Wayan runs in after. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she says, getting back up. "And I think we found where they might be hiding."

"Let's go," Wayan readies his gun and walks down the stairs. Dahlia follows, activating the energy bow.


	3. Chapter 3

They hit the hard concrete of the basement and continue running. Mahad runs ahead after the door. He grabs the knob and turns it but he runs right into the door.

"It's locked," Lena gasps.

"You," Cortes turns around at Alse who flinches. "You did this, didn't you? You knew this door was lock!"

Alse's expression of confusion and fear darkens into a shallow glare. He laughs.

"You're not an opposite," Lena shouts, backing up against the wall. "You're just as evil as he is!"

"You're wrong," he explains, walking forward. "I AM an opposite clone, but even Oslo has well in him."

Without warning, Lena attacks. The powerful blow sent him flying backwards. Just as Oslo enters, Alse smacks right into him.

"Way to go, Lena," congratulates Mahad.

"Cortes," echoes Dahlia's voice. "Cortes, we're coming!"

"Look out, Dahlia," Cortes yells. "Oslo and his crony are standing at the entrance!"

Wayan and Dahlia stop behind Oslo and Alse. They hold their weapons up ready to shoot. Cortes aims at Alse's head. Lena's arms glow and Mahad takes out his boomerang. Oslo and Alse start to charge an attack, but just as Oslo thought victorious, Alse strikes him on the head.

Once again, Oslo falls unconscious. Everyone stares astonished and confused at the clone. Alse picks his original up by the neck and takes a key out from his collar. He opens his hand letting Oslo drop to the floor like a rag doll. Alse turns to the rebels, smiles and winks.

"You lied to us," Mahad sighed in relief. "Could have warned us, you know."

"Yeah," Alse responds, walking toward the door. "But that would have taken the fun out of it."

Cortes glares at him as he opens the door. _Fun!?_ He thinks to himself. _He's almost worse then Mahad... almost._

"Okay," Alse walks through the door revealing a crevasse path to the surface. "I have to say, Mahad that was a nice move using the metal crowbar like a baseball bat a while back."

"That was your doing," asks Cortes as they start walking up the path.

"Yup," responds Mahad. "I didn't want Oslo to hurt anyone, so I made a ruckus knowing he would open the door and BAM! I hit him."

"Oh puh-lease," sighs Lena. "You're knees were shaking. You were scared to death."

"Was I, Lena?"

"What a swollen head," laughs Dahlia.

"Okay," he moans. "I was scared…"

The teasing stops as they reach the top of the path. They keep quiet with their weapons ready as they circle the house toward the Saint Nazaire. Wayan peeks over the corner and spots two Brigadiers guarding the front of the house.

"We can shoot them down and make a break for it to the Saint Nazaire," whispers Wayan.

"What about Alse," Lena asks. "If he stays, Oslo will execute him."

"I don't exactly trust him," Cortes responds. "He did a very good impression of Oslo back there."

Alse remains silent. He doesn't want to argue. He doesn't even want to be the subject of a conversation.

"Just as a temporary guest," Lena asks after a short awkward silence.

"Okay," Cortes sighs. "Why do I listen to you kids…?"

"They're too loud to ignore," Dahlia answers. She holds the energy bow toward the corner of the house. "Are we going on offence or are we running like crazy?"

"Let's do both," Mahad clings to a drain pipe and starts climbing.

"What are you doing," Wayan asks, holding the pipe so it won't shake and make noise. "Are you crazy?"

"No," Dahlia answers. "He's insane."

Mahad crawls on the roof and unfolds his boomerang. He stares at the two guarding Brigadiers. He stands in a certain position and throws the boomerang. Just as soon as the Brigs get beheaded, five more march out to take their place. "Ooooops."

"GENIUS," yells Cortes. "VERY GENIUS, YAH LITTLE DUMB…"

The Brigadiers open fire before Cortes could finish his sentence. Dahlia had already charged her energy bow giving them an advantage. She fires and sends the energy arrow through a Brig's eye. Mahad jumps off the roof and lands on a Brig's head. He gets off the ground and runs from the business end of a weapon arm. Cortes shoots another Brig.

"Let's get out of here," Wayan shouts when the last robot hits the dirt. "I'm sure there's plenty more waiting inside the house."

Dahlia peeks around the corner to make sure it's clear. They run out after the Saint Nazaire. Just when it seems they're home free, a barrier blocks their way. Stunned by the slam into a seijin barrier, they turn toward the house to see the cause.

"Nice try," Oslo grins from the door entrance. "But you're not getting away that easy."

"My nightmare is alive," Gasps Mahad. "We're stuck on a block with bloody bones!"

Oslo's response to the insult is an attack. Lena jumps in front of Mahad to counter. He catches it and charges the energy before sending it at Alse. The blow to the head sent Alse to the ground.

"Ouch," Alse moans, crawling to his feet. He looks at the barrier's texture and back at Oslo. "He's weak."

"Brain damage," laughs Cortes, aiming for the bloody gash on Oslo's head. Wayan follows his eyes to the same target and takes aim. Dahlia charges the energy bow and waits for the first shot.

Oslo jumps when they open fire all at once. He puts a barrier in front of him to block the attacks while keeping the isolated barrier around the block. Diwan rushes out of the house to help redirect attacks, but because of the dim light she's reduced to protecting herself.

"Worthless fool," scowls Oslo. His eyes widen when he realizes his power are fading. The outer barrier disappears, but they continue to attack Oslo. His barrier fades and he's shot in the head four times before hitting the ground.

"Now run," Cortes lowers his gun and runs after the Saint Nazaire.

"How the mighty have fallen," Mahad says insultingly at Oslo. He turns around to see the Rebels evacuating the block without him. "Hey, wait for me!" He rushes ahead and passes Alse half way there.

Cortes races up the Saint Nazaire's hatch and into the fuselage. "Cheng, prepare for take off."

"Rodger," Cheng replies. He gets to work on the computer.

"Cheng," Mahad stops in front of him. "Did you…"

"Hyperion is on board," interrupts Cheng with a smile. Mahad rewards him with a high-five.

The Saint Nazaire lifts off the block and slowly gains speed. Lena walks out of the tavern where Alse is leaned over the rails staring at the block.

"Problem?" she asks.

"Here come the men in black," he says in a rhythm as S-22s emerge from the clouds.

* * *

"I'm going to need a drink after this," moans Cortes. "Release the Mosquitoes!" 

The Patrollers race forward when the Mosquitoes begin to attack. The Mosquitoes are forced to hold their fire when they veer to close. Alse keeps in front of Lena as the ships' turbulence threatens to send them flying off the edge.

"Mosquito One to Saint Nazaire," Wayan says. "I'm going in."

"Very well," Cortes responds. "Just don't scratch my ship!"

Lena leans over the rail waiting for a Patroller to fly within attack distance. Before she could attack, Alse pulled her back against the wall.

"You could've been blown right off," He says, clinging to the window seal as the turbulence sweeps away their equilibrium.

"We have to help," Lena replies. She lets go of his arm and runs to the rail. "You're a seijin too. Block an engine of the Patrollers."

Alse leaps forward and clings to the rail. He watches as two Patrollers are destroyed by the Mosquitoes. He follows the flying pattern of a chosen Patroller. "It sees us!"

Lena ducks when they're shot at and Alse attacks the Patroller when it flies by. That one S-22 distracted its allies making it easier for the Mosquitoes to destroy them.

Lena stands up and sighs in relief. Alse leans against the rails with a pale smile.

"Alse," Lena becomes confused by his expression. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't block the attacks," he replies. "That's my mistake."

Lena blinks. She blinks again. She suddenly knows what he meant and runs to his aid. But it's too late. He fell over the rail. Lena leans over the edge and stares at the clouds where he fell. She stands up and drops her head, climbing the stairs to the cockpit.

"Hey, Lena," Mahad greets as she enters. He blinks. "What's wrong?"

"It's best we forget about today," She replies, lifting her head. "Alse's gone."

The pirates fall silent. They question themselves during the trip. Who was right? He was a clone of their arch enemy. Could he really be trusted? Was he really the exact opposite,

or was he just incomplete? If he was useless to him, why did Oslo return? What would happen if Mahad listened to Dahlia and never went on a sight seeing trip? Would Alse be disposed or would he they alter his personality?

Finally, after an awkward silence, Mahad stands up. "Well, I'm going to the tavern."

"Oh no, you don't," Cortes says, stopping Mahad in his tracks. "You left without my permission."

"Why don't we let that fact slide," Mahad stutters.

"What would be the proper punishment for you?"

"OH, C'MON!"

By now, the name 'Alse' no longer exists.

* * *

A/N: So there was no real winner. And if Oslo survived all those head strikes, he'll walk away with massive brain damage. Whee, brain damage. So fun.  
Thank you for reading. 


End file.
